Identity Versus Inferiority
by Stacafer
Summary: A big mess of things. In short, Fred likes Katie. Supposedly, so does George. Hmm. Read and Review. Rated R for language and sexual content.
1. Running Out of Train Track Pieces

He was angry. Enraged. Irate. Pained. Hurt. Severely upset. Pick one. The scarlet haired boy, stormed up the stone steps to his dormitory, disgusted with the display he had just emerged from. With a hard thrust, he slammed the wooden door open, startling his coloured friend who also shared the room.  
  
"Fred, damn you, what was that for?!" Lee had questioned harshly, from his desk on the other side of the room, " You're louder that an elephant!"  
  
The freckle faced twin slouched upon his bed, running his slim fingers through his fiery tousle. "It's nothing, Lee. Just leave me alone." He grumbled under his breath.  
  
"Ah it can't be nothing, if a Weasley twin is seen without the other." Lee, heaved himself off the chair, taking a few steps, pausing himself in front of the rooms other occupant. With a huff, he folded his arms across his chest, a look of annoyance passing across his face. "So you gonna tell me what's up, or should I ask George?"  
  
"No!" Fred had blurted out, suddenly. " No, you don't need to ask him."  
  
Lee quirked a brow quizzically. "So what is it then. You guys fightin' over a girl or something?"  
  
"Something like that." Fred mumbled incoherently to him. "Not really fighting, if anything he's winning. By a landslide."  
  
"Why do you say that?" Lee had made his way, positioned next to Fred on the bed.  
  
"He knows I fancies her, and he's flirting with her down stairs. Kissing her hand. And giving her a flowers and such. And she ain't protesting about it. I was like invisible to her. "  
  
Lee was silent for a moment. Then, placing a hand to his chin, thoughtfully, "Her who?"  
  
"Katie Bell."  
  
"Whoa!" Lee squealed, leaping from off the bed. " You like Katie?! Fred, I never knew. I could see why you both like her. She does have a nice--"  
  
"Lee, you're not helping!"  
  
"Right, right.." The other boy returned to his seat, his contemplative expression returning. "You said you told George you liked her?"  
  
"Yeah.." Fred drawled, his gaze turning to the ground. He scuffed his shoe against the floor a couple times. " I tell George everything. "  
  
"Hmm. And you say even though he knows this, he's being a perfect gentleman around her? Trying to beat you out of a lady, eh?"   
  
"I suppose so."  
  
"Well, " Lee began, leaving the spot adjacent to Fred. " Don't know what to tell you! You'll just have to talk it over with George." He gave Fred a hearty pat on the back, and was almost instantly out of the room, before Fred could put his two cents in. The red-head scrambled to the exit, placing himself in the door way shaking his fist furiously.  
  
"Next time I ever ask you for some advice, Jordan!" Fred shouted down the stairwell.  
  
------------  
  
That night, George had arrived back from the Common Room late. Fred although still awake, didn't bother fussing at this late hour. He was too tired and too upset to actually put up the effort to yell at him. Even belt him one.  
  
He listened quietly, to his twin as drawers opened, scrounging for pajamas. And as he climbed into the squeaking bed, with the old spring mattress. George didn't even check to see his Fred was conscious. And Fred knew that that was asking too much. Maybe even George would apologize to him. But he definitely doubted it. He had fallen in love with Katie since their first year at Hogwarts, but deep down he was too shy to admit it. Having to keep that outer layer of mischief in tact, no one would take him seriously if he had fancied a girl. Or a teammate at that.  
  
Now that George had stepped in and taken over his role, it made him envious. Upset. And bitterly heart broken. Not only was George his twin, his brother he could tell everything too, and had betrayed him, but they looked exactly alike. And that was weirdest thing, that he couldn't place his finger on. What did that have to do with it? Probably absolutely nothing, but the thought still crossed his mind that their identical appearances did.  
  
With his mind scrambled of thoughts and conflicts on the whole situation, he somehow managed to fall asleep.  
  
------  
  
"Fred.." A loud whisper pelted into his ear.  
  
His eyes jolted open, turning his immediate attention to the source of the sound only to see, the one face he didn't wish too, which was illuminated by the moonlight cascading through the one window to the dorm.  
  
"George.." Fred's face faulted, as he squirmed to sit up in bed. " What do you wa--"  
  
Fred was interrupted by a hand placed almost immediately over his mouth.   
  
"Shh!" George, removing his hand from Fred's face, placed his index finger to his lips, telling him to be silent. George, got up from his kneeling position on the floor, pulling himself on to Fred's bed. Settling himself on the other's lap, he put hand upon Fred's chest, easing him back down. George leaned over to Fred's ear, breathing huskily to him.  
  
"You wouldn't want Lee to hear us, would you?"  
  
"George.." Fred had no time to once again finish his sentence, cut off by lips against his. Rough, eager, and so oddly like his own. His eyes squeezed shut. This wasn't real. What was going on? He must not have been awake. But yet he had to be. He could hear his own heavy breathing, when George parted, making his way down his jaw, and neck line.  
  
Fred laid there, not exactly sure what was going on. Not exactly knowing what to do. With a sense of urgency, George tugged Fred's t-shirt off, followed by frantic kisses down his chest, and to his stomach. When George came increasingly close, he removed himself, returning to meet Fred's face.  
  
George placed another kiss across Fred's lips. This time, he kissed back. passionately, hotly. Fred had given in, his lips parted, giving way to George's wild, tongue darting in and out. Toying with Fred's. Fred had latched hold of the other 's hair almost silmtaneously with an escaping small moan as his brothers frisky hands found their way under his boxers. Followed by his twin's mouth. Fred thought he was going to loose it. That was, until.  
  
----  
  
"Fred, wake up you stupid git!" Lee had his hands placed firmly upon Fred's shoulders, shaking him back and forth.  
  
Fred slowly opened his eyes, slightly disoriented. He rubbed his eyes, bewildered. It was morning no doubt. The sun showered the room like an explosion. Lee, released his grasp from on Fred. A horrified, but nonetheless confused, look spread across the Weasley's face.   
  
"Where's George?" 


	2. He's The One Going Bonkers

Lee's brows furrowed together suspiciously, then shrugged the thought off to himself.  
  
"Went downstairs early I think," Lee explained, "wasn't up here when I got up this morning."  
  
Fred, threw his covers to one side, swinging his legs around to the edge of the bed. He stood up, stretching, exaggeratedly, letting a yawn escape his lips. When he had finished with this process, he placed a hand to his head, raking through his strawberry tresses.  
  
"What did ya wake me up for Lee? It's Saturday, if you haven't noticed--"  
  
"And eleven , if I might add." Lee cut him off in a matter-of-factly tone.  
  
"Ah, jeez.." Fred announced depressively through a yawn. He placed a few fingers to his ribs, scratching the side, right against his bare skin. "Lee, do you--" Bare skin. That had stopped Fred's train of thought, Feeling his fingers against flesh. He had almost forgotten his dream and still wished he had.   
  
Fred turned his attention back to his bed, completely disregarding companion. Scrambling through burgundy sheets and blankets, the panicked twin froze almost immediately when hearing Lee's mocking voice behind him.  
  
"Missing something, Freddy?" Lee grinned broadly, as if he was the happiest man on earth, dangling the shirt in front of the scarlet-haired boy's face. " Busy last night, little buddy?"  
  
"I am not little, so just shut yer yap!" Fred growled, snatching the piece of clothing from the other boy's grasp. " Where do you think, George is, Lee?" came Fred's muffled voice as he threw the shirt on over his head.  
  
"Probably in the Common Room. But shouldn't you know where he's be? You guys are twi--"  
  
"Thanks, Lee." Fred intervened, in a frantic hurry, exiting the room.  
  
"Yeah sure.." Lee said to himself, waving puzzled to no one, " Anytime."  
  
------  
  
Fred was distraught. How had Lee gotten hold of his shirt? He had put it on last night. There was no mistake about that. But.. His dream couldn't be real, could it? Absolutely not! The idea almost made him sick to believe he would envision something like that. His own brother, his twin, playing in his dreams.  
  
Fred was angry at George, not in love. And he proceeded to stay that way. He needn't ponder his hallucinations from that night, if a dream was really what it was. But how could it be real? It was dirty, distasteful and above all incest. His own flesh in blood, being that as it may, classified this as a nightmare.  
  
Where in his subconscious had this come from? It couldn't have been a fantasy. Maybe it was because his infatuation with Katie and mixed emotions against George, had made his mind go to mush, stirring this all together.  
  
But the fact that Lee had possession of his clothing, meant that at sometime during the night he had lost it. And the only way that could have possibly happened if he himself removed it or someone else did. That inclined that -- ' No!', Fred perplexed inwardly, 'It was not real! That did not happen last night.' His, twin his confidant, did not that swing that way, seeing the way he was acting last night. And as far as Fred himself knew it, George was not into guys, nonetheless his own sibling.  
  
Fred paused at the foot of the stairwell, peering warily across the spread of the room. There is where he recognized two unmistakable figures. The freckled-faced, red-headed mirror image of himself and the fairly tall, dirty blonde haired, Gryffindor Chaser, both lip-locked in the middle of the Common Room.  
  
"George!" Sounded a pained roar from Fred's side of the room.  
  
The pair instantly removed themselves from the affectionate embrace. All color drained, not only from George, but from Katie's face as well.  
  
"Fred.." George pleaded to him.  
  
"George?" Katie questioned to the twin by her side.  
  
The dialogue between the three had occurred quickly enough, that when George began to try and explain the dilemma he was disrupted by a heavy thud of Fred's body, crumbling to the floor in a light-headed faint.  
  
-------  
  
"Fred..?" Came the urgent whisper.  
  
A groggy moan emitted from his throat, his eyes slowly parting, revealing the face of Katie Bell, gazing over him. Her delicate hand was pressed against his cheek, a distressed look painted along her face,  
  
She, seeing that he was now conscious, beamed, sighing in relief. Her head turned to one side, getting the attention of the other occupant in the room.  
  
"George, he's awake." 


	3. Spin Around And Come Back Down

Before we start this chapter, I want to dedicate this chapter along with the rest of my story to the following people:  
  
To Beth: For not knowing Percy, Fred, George, and Ron [ along with the rest of the Weasley's but those were the ones that were mentioned. ] were related. I still get a crack outta that, Beth XD The same last name should have been a dead give away, if anything.  
  
To Kate: Who yelled at me the first time at my 'suspenseful' ending, and roared at me to write more. Look I did.  
  
To Layla, Dani, and the rest of my orchestra class: For making me laugh so hard that I thought I was going to pee my pants when we were discussing who George actually likes. o_o  
  
By the way, my story hasn't been betaed so all mistakes in the last chapters, and this one, are all mine.  
  
  
-------  
  
"Thank goodness.." George exclaimed, rushing over from his pacing position. He knelt down beside Katie, leaning over him. "How are you feeling?" George asked sympathetically.  
  
Fred, pushed himself up onto his elbows, grimacing as he did. "How do I feel? How do I feel.." Fred grumbled, angrily. As he rolled over, onto his feet, Katie and George backed away doing the same.  
  
"You betrayed me George. Damnit, you knew I liked her!" Fred, thrusted his hand, motioning towards Katie. Fred felt like he could never trust anyone again. And he didn't care what his emotions were beckoning him to do now. " How could you, George?"  
  
"Wait a second Fred, let me explain!" George protested, becoming just as irate as Fred was.  
  
"Explain, what? You were kissing her. You can't mistake that!" At that moment, Fred flung himself towards George, taking a good swing at his face. George grasped his wrist, and did the same when the other arm came flying at him. Fred struggled, a moment, before letting his head drop, surrendering.  
  
For the first time since Fred had come conscious, Katie spoke up. "Fred, please calm down. It's not what you think."  
  
George forced Fred down onto the nearest couch. "Just sit and listen, okay, for once?" He released his hold on his twin, taking a few shuffles away from him. Just in case Fred decided to try and pelt him one again.  
Fred, huffed agreeingly, that he would listen. Not that he would enjoy what he hear but at least he was getting some explanation for their actions.  
  
"George is bisexual, Fred --" Katie began to explain.  
  
"Katie!" George started to object.  
  
"And he swings more towards guys --"  
  
"Kaitlin Bell!" George squealed at her.  
  
"What? You told me he didn't know, so I thought I'd get that out in the air!" She stammered back.  
  
"You can tell her, but you can't tell me?" Fred griped from his seat on the burgundy sofa.  
  
"There just some things , that I can't. But I can tell you, I was never after Katie. She's all yours, brother of mine." Katie flushed a shade of crimson, when George said this, glancing over to Fred. "She was helping me out."  
  
"Helping you out with what?" questioned Fred, now sitting in suspense at the edge of the couch.  
  
"Dating lessons." George stated simply.  
  
"You picked the best person to do it with, huh?" Fred retorted sharply.  
  
"I didn't think you'd ever find out--"  
  
"But he lied to me saying that he told you, and you had no objection to it." Katie added, with a motherly glare, finishing George's sentence, even if that wasn't what he was meaning to say.  
  
Fred leaned back against the couch, arms folded, quirking a very annoyed brow to his twin. "And why would you do something like that George?"  
At that moment George became curiously quiet.  
  
------  
  
"Seriously, Fred does?" squeaked a joyful Katie.  
  
"I swear it," George replied, earnestly, placing a hand to his heart. He and Katie were situated on her bed, within her dorm room. The same one she shared with the other Chasers of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. The girl sat cross-legged, adjacent to the Weasley boy. She had a certain love-dazed look upon her face.  
  
"But don't tell 'im I told you. He'd have my head, if he known that went out on a limb and slipped it to you, that he likes ya. We'll just say it was an 'accident.' if the time ever comes up." George continued, grinning prominently.  
  
"I can't believe it. Fred Weasley.." Katie flopped backwards, dreamily, on to her bed.  
  
George rolled over onto his side, propping himself up on his elbow. He smiled happily. " Likes you?" George chuckled, finishing her thought.  
  
Katie peered over from her position on the bed, glancing to him. Her tone becoming serious suddenly.  
"But that wasn't the only reason why you wanted to talk to me, privately up here, was it?" She interrogated.  
  
"No.." George responded, dismayed, " It isn't.."  
  
There were a few moments, an awkward hush fell over the both for them. After awhile, Katie tiled her head to one side, breaking the stillness. " Are you going to tell me, or will we sit here for the rest of the day in silence? Either way, it's fine by me." Katie remarked wittily.  
  
George finally sat upright, clasping his hands in front of him. Breathing a heavy sigh, his whole body slouched over, his whole face becoming severely disheartened. " Katie, I'm -- I'm bisexual."  
  
"What?!" Katie bolted up from her position, but in the process knocked her head against the top of the bed. She emitted a loud 'ouch' immediately after, hand to her forehead. She still was a shocked, besides the fact of her own little ' accident.' "George, I'm not the one you should be saying this too," She paused, dropping her hand down, although her head still throbbed with pain. "Maybe, you should tell this to Fred before --"  
  
"Fred? Fred wouldn't understand!" George cried out before she could finish her statement. He turned his head to the floor, almost disappointed that he raised his voice.  
  
" But George.." Katie began, softly, " Why? Why are you telling me this? What does this have to do with anything. Since it's obviously, you're going after a guy, at this point in time." She assumed, properly. If he had wanted to ask about the girl it would have been easier just to tell her that he fancied someone. But to blurt out his sexual preferences, it what only just to conclude it that way.  
  
" I want you to help me." George answered, quietly.  
  
"Do what?"  
  
"I need to practice being in a relationship. I know that sounds idiotic, but I don't want to look stupid--"  
  
"I understand." Katie said, kindly, resting a hand on his shoulder. " I'll do it."  
  
"Really?" George sounded as giddy as a schoolboy. "I can't thank you enough!" He turned around squeezing her tightly. He let up, a bit, his face faulting. " I swear though I'm not just doing it to cop a feel off you. Promise."  
  
Katie giggled lightly. " I know, I know. But swear that you'll tell Fred, so he won't get upset with you?"  
  
" I will." He answered, although very unbelieving.  
  
Katie shrugged, shaking her head, slightly disappointed with him. "Wait. " She said abruptly, a though coming to her mind, " Who is it?"  
  
"Who is what?" George asked, puzzled.  
  
"The guy you're after. Are you sure he even, swings that way..?" Katie replied, cautiously.  
  
"I'm not sure. I'm just going to shoot for it. What happens, happens." He responded simply.  
  
"Be careful, okay, George? I don't what you to loose your mischief making attributes. Fred would get lonely." Katie said, lightheartedly, with a smile.  
  
"I'll try my hardest. I solemnly swear.."  
  
" I know that George. No need to exaggerate it," Katie winked, " so are you going to tell me, or am I going to have to guess?"  
  
"To be honest, Katie.." George had started, his expression becoming sadden at the thought, " It's..."  
---------  
  
"Hello? George..? Are you alive in there?" Fred was waving his hands around in front of his face.  
  
George shook his head, he had drifted off. " Yeah, I'm fine.." 


	4. I Can See Right Through To You

By the way, if you all are looking for the Fred and Katie romance to blossom, well please wait. I have to finish George's first. Hey, and if you're wondering about that whole dream thing, it will be explained, I promise! I have to get this out of the way first. I had a vision, and besides George and his 'mate' are very cute, I just had to write this chapter!  
  
Also, anything not fully elaborated on in conversation, will be added in later chapters. You'll understand when you come across it.  
  
To Kate: I got you hooked. George and his mate. :D   
  
I dedicate this chapter to you, and probably many more in the future.  
  
Not been beta-ed. Mistakes are mine.  
  
--------  
  
"Aww, our little Georgie-poo likes guys, how cute!" Joked Lee, who was sitting next to George in the bottom bunk.  
  
George shot a nasty glare at him, inching away. " You're over it Lee. "  
  
The guys had finally decided to take the conversation upstairs to their dorm, dragging a reluctant Katie with them. Unfortunately, Lee hadn't left the room since that morning, and interrupted the private discussion. Now, Lee was the barer of George's secret as well.  
  
"So are you going to talk to this guy about it George? You're taking a high risk, with him you know. He's practically more of a Quidditch star then Ollie, and Harry. If not, as popular. " Katie reminded.  
  
"I know, I know. " George said quickly, not wanting to remember that.  
  
"So you never told me who it was!" Lee added in, " So it's a Quidditch person.." Lee became deep in though, going through all the names of all the House Quidditch players in his head.  
  
"We don't want Lee to go brain dead from thinking too hard would we, George?" Fred commented from his position on the bed across from the one George and Lee were on.  
  
"To save you the trouble, Lee, it's.." George knew he was going to regret this, especially blurting it out to Lee, " It's Cedric Diggory."  
  
Lee's mouth dropped, and then he suddenly burst out laughing. " Diggory?! The Cedric Diggory of the Hufflepuff Quidditch team?! Mr. Popular himself, second in line to Harry when it comes to fame in this school?! That guy is a straight as a board, George!"  
  
Katie shot a worried glance to Fred, then to George who had become very quiet, his face turning beat red. "At least he'll know, George. " Katie responded to him hopefully.  
  
"And you never know, when have we ever known Lee to always be right?" Fred added in.  
  
----------  
  
George never wanted to trust his friends, nonetheless his twin ever again. He had taken their advice, and went for it. But it took drastic results.  
  
George had met up with Cedric after Transfiguration.  
  
"Cedric?"  
  
The taller boy looked to the redheaded boy. " Ah, a Weasley! Fred or George?" He asked politely, mistaking the two had been a regularly occurring thing.  
  
"George, and may I speak to you somewhere privately?"  
  
Cedric nodded in agreement, and followed George into an empty class room.  
  
It was there where twin told him just about everything, nervously of course. Cedric had listened quietly. And when George had finished, Cedric, said nothing, and inched out of the room, leaving George standing there, feeling stupid and severely upset. George didn't see him at all the rest of the day, and suspected he wouldn't ever again. That was until Oliver at Quidditch practice, later that night, announced that the first match would be against Hufflepuff the following day.  
  
-------------  
  
"He just left you there?! What kind of guy is that George?" Fred questioned angrily.  
  
"It's not big deal. I'm over it. Honestly. " George peered around nervously, " Would you keep your voice down Fred? Not everyone on the team knows, you know."  
  
The twins were suiting up in the Gryffindor locker room. George had finally given in to tell his twin about what had happened earlier, after much begging and protesting.  
  
"I will not keep my voice down! The guy is a pompous jerk, George. You --"  
  
"Need to shut up, and get over here so we can discuss game plan for today?" Oliver piped in. When had that guy showed up? Both Fred and George scrambled quickly over to where the rest of the team was sitting. Oliver began.  
  
"Today, we need to win --"  
  
"We always need to win. " Angelina remarked.  
  
Oliver shot a glare to her, and continued. " Harry is going to need to catch the snitch early in this game. Diggory is a superb Seeker --"  
  
"Not better then our ol' Harry though!" Fred leaned over nudging Harry in the side with a smirk. George hadn't said anything after the mention of Cedric.  
  
"Hufflepuff should be a good game, although our tactics are a bit more advanced. I'll take care of the goal, as long as you three, " Oliver motioned towards the only three women on the team, " Keep hold of the Quaffle. And you two, nonetheless double trouble," Oliver added with a smirk to the Weasley twind, " look out for the bludger. This could be a difficult game. But don't let your guard down for one moment. You do, you'll be knocked off your broom in a second. And I don't need any of you hurt, got it?" Oliver shot a hand in towards the middle of the semi circle they were all situated in.  
  
"Hufflepuff is going down!" Fred jumped up, placing his hand atop Oliver's.  
  
George, realized he couldn't let this bother him. He had told Fred he was over it. So, why not be? He too rose from his seat, thrusting his hand in. "Yeah, you bet!" George piped in. Fred turned towards George as he said this, grinning.  
  
Everyone else placed their hands in, agreeing. " So, what are we?" Oliver asked, leading the cheer.  
  
"The best Quidditch team there is!" Everyone yelled.  
  
"Who are we?!"  
  
"Gryffindor Lions!"  
  
"Gooooo Lions!" With a loud clap of hands, they all took hold of their brooms and headed for the pitch.  
  
-------------  
  
They were not fifteen minutes into the game against Hufflepuff, when the commotion started.  
  
"George! Watch, the bludger-!" Came the pleading scream from Fred, not more than fifty feet away from him.  
  
Before the other Weasley twin could comprehend, there was a loud crunching noise, with a searing jolt of pain to his jaw. Then, complete darkness.  
  
A sudden hush, followed by strangled screams, emitted from the crowd. The Quidditch players among the pitch froze in their tracks, as George tumbled, from a dangerous height, towards the grassy field below. 


	5. Interlude

A short little interlude between Katie and Fred. Just because I needed to satisfy the demons, and put a little scene between them in here. Yay! :D  
  
I wrote this quickly, and such. But it hasn't been beta-ed. So yeah like always, all the horrible, and some time confusing, mistakes are mine.  
-------  
  
Fred's head snapped towards the doorway hearing the hinges squeak as someone entered the hospital wing. A few footsteps made their way towards his seat. The figure, silhouetted in the moonlight, finally spoke.  
  
"Fred..?"  
  
A faint smile played on his lips. " Katie. Take a seat. "  
  
She did, resting a hand upon his. "How is he doing?"  
  
Fred's face faltered, glancing towards his, still unconscious, brother in the bed. He had been like this for a day now. "I'm not sure.." Fred whispered, depressed, " He hasn't moved. Katie, I'm scared."  
  
She squeezed his hand. " Fred, he'll be okay, you'll see. " Katie replied, empathetic.  
  
Fred bit his bottom lip, turning towards the window. " If it wasn't for Cedric.." he turned back to Katie, his eyes glistening with unshed tears, " He would be dead now."  
  
"But Fred, he's not. And you should be thankful for that. " She reassured.  
  
"But I was an idiot, I didn't even make a motion to dive after him," Fred cursed to himself, looking away towards George, a pained expression across his face," Some brother I am. I should have done something, but I panicked.." His voice now, an uneasy quiver, "But I saw him falling, and I thought it was all over. He was dead and I could feel it. I could feel the pain. I felt my heart just stop in horror. And I felt like I was falling too. Within those seconds, I tried to imagine life without my twin, and I couldn't bear it. I couldn't.." He trailed off incoherently.  
  
"Fred, listen to me.." She placed her hands on his cheek, turning his face to that their eyes met, " You are a wonderful brother. And no one could have expected that. We were all shocked to see him fall. And it was scary. We all blame ourselves for being slow, and not being able to help.."  
  
"But I should have hit the bludger heading towards him. I should have --" He began in protest.  
  
"Fred, please, don't blame yourself. No one else is saying it's your fault, except yourself." She interrupted.  
  
A shuttering breath came from his seat, and she knew his tears escaped, leaving painful tracks down his face." Katie.." He whimpered.  
  
"Please don't cry, Fred, please.." She pleaded, quietly. She leaned over, embracing him, tightly.  
  
He wrapped his arms around her neck, sobbing against her shoulder. "I don't know what I'll do if he doesn't wake up.."  
  
"Fred.." Was all she could say. Being the only child in her family, it was hard not to be able to understand how he felt. And she wanted to hit herself for it." He will wake, and everything will be okay.."  
  
"I hope you're right.." Fred remarked drearily. He was ready for another long, sleepless night.  
  
But at least this time, he wasn't alone. 


	6. Things Are Changing

Dear People Who Read My Fic And Gave It Nice Reviews,  
  
I've decided not to continue writing this story or anymore HP fiction for awhile. Sorry to disappoint you.  
For a couple reasons if I might list.  
  
1: I've lost my want to write this story  
  
2: Because of the nasty flame I got  
  
3: And because of the lack of reviews I'm getting. I guess no one likes it as much as I maybe do?  
  
- Stacafer 


End file.
